


他们说所有的相遇都是久别重逢

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（盾冬）ＡＵ时间旅行梗<br/>因为觉得墨镜王的台词用在时间旅行梗里意外地合适就用了～<br/>以及我是打死都要幸福结局的人，所以这不会是BE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

对罗杰斯家族来说，时间是个无法摆脱的诅咒。

就像别人的家庭把周末外出野餐或开车跨州旅行作为传统活动一样，罗杰斯家也有自己的传统：他们在时间中旅行。

就像某种遗传病，由血液遗传，更隐蔽也更无药可救。

 

每诞生一个婴儿，对这个家族都是一件喜忧参半的事，父母们小心翼翼地观察着自己的孩子，生怕下一秒不小心眨一眨眼他们的孩子就会消失在空气里。

（这事还没有发生过，但不表示就永远不会发生。）

 

孩子们则无忧无虑地长大，只是在同龄人还被父母纵容着玩鼻涕的年龄，罗杰斯家的孩子就已经被要求要记住生存的原则，逐字逐句地背下那些终身要奉为金科玉律的规矩——如果你忽然间发现自己去了一个陌生的地方，不要惊慌失措，记住爸爸妈妈告诉你的事，只要你一样一样照做了，那你就可以很快地回到爸爸妈妈身边。

他们从来不说，如果照做了还是回不来了怎么办。

 

在家族的记录中，每一代人中都会出现一个时间旅行者，他们随机地分布在家族的各支，对于每一对父母来说，这样的随机性就像悬在头上的一把刀，随时可能落下碾碎他们的生活。

对孩子的耳提面命会贯穿他们的整个童年、少年，直到成年那一天，如果在他们身上还没有发生过一次时间旅行，就可以庆祝自己躲过了一劫。

在史蒂夫父亲那一代，那个人是史蒂夫的叔叔。

 

史蒂夫从来不知道自己有个叔叔，直到他六岁生日那天，一个二十多岁的年轻人出现在他家门前，引起一阵震动。没人再记得史蒂夫的生日，蛋糕也被遗忘在厨房里，大家都围着那个男子，他安静而耐心地接纳着来自家人的眼泪和拥抱。当他看见在角落里盯着他看的史蒂夫时，露出一个疲倦的笑。

“你好，史蒂夫，”他说，“我还从没见过你呢，我给你准备了一个礼物。”

 

他送给他一个小熊，史蒂夫将那只软绵绵的熊仔抱在胳膊里，原谅了他抢走自己最重要一天的风头（六岁以来的）这件事。

吉米叔叔在史蒂夫家住了好几周，那是史蒂夫最快乐的一段时光。不像其他大人，吉米叔叔有大把时间可以陪着他，他不介意和史蒂夫挤在一个卧室里（史蒂夫的父亲承担不起更大的房子），给他讲各种各样离奇的故事，世界各地的奇人异事，他教史蒂夫画画，最妙的是，每一次他的父母下班回来看见他们在一起玩，从来不会像过去那样指责史蒂夫没有好好收拾，只是笑着招呼他们。

吉米叔叔和他送的小熊迅速地成了史蒂夫最爱，到哪里史蒂夫都要带着他的熊仔，和它睡在一起，吉米叔叔每天晚上都用一个故事把他们两个哄入睡。

 

直到一天早上，史蒂夫醒过来，熊仔还在他的胳膊底下，但吉米叔叔的床上却空了。

父亲说，吉米叔叔离开了，他去了很远的地方。

“是他来的地方吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我不知道。”父亲说。

“我们能去看他吗？他什么时候会再来呢？”

“我不知道。”父亲说。他一夜间忽然变得又老又憔悴，母亲转过身去，压住一声哭泣。史蒂夫懂得自己最好不要再固执追问下去了。

 

他回到了自己的房间，吉米叔叔的床已经不在了，他的卧室空荡荡的，只有熊仔还歪在他的枕头上，用温柔的黑色塑料眼睛看着他。

“他会回来的，对吧？”史蒂夫对熊仔说，“他肯定要回来的，到时候他就能给我讲更多故事了。”

熊仔没有回答他，它毛绒绒的圆脸上带着永远不变的温柔神情。

“在吉米叔叔回来之前，就只有我和你啦，”史蒂夫告诉它，“别担心，我也会给你讲故事，你会喜欢的，我今天读了一个住在森林里的熊的故事哦，它喜欢蜂蜜，但不喜欢蜜蜂……”

他把熊仔妥妥当当地塞在自己的怀里，紧靠着那软软的温暖，在自己渐渐放低的呓语中睡着了。

 

史蒂夫直到十四岁，又一次见到吉米叔叔。吉米叔叔已经不再年轻，他看起来比史蒂夫的父亲还要老，脸上带着一道可怕的伤疤，尽管如此，史蒂夫还是一眼认出了那熟悉的疲倦的笑。

“你好，史蒂夫，”吉米叔叔说，“对不起，这一次我错过了你的生日。”

史蒂夫呆站在门口，他想说，你错过了太多事，你欠我很多很多对不起。

他一个字也说不出口。

 

他已经是一个半大少年了，尽管因为营养不良而比同龄人更加瘦弱，但他已经比八年前能阅读更多书籍，也已经清楚了家族的秘密，在吉米叔叔身上究竟发生了什么事，这些事也可能发生在他身上。震惊、愤怒、痛苦以及无法接受的感情已经早就爆发过了。最重要的是，吉米叔叔又回来了，不是吗？

因此，史蒂夫只是说，“你想看看我的画吗？”

他画得还不够好，但吉米叔叔欣然地看完了他所有的画，最后说，“你应该当一个画家，史蒂夫。你会干得很好的。”

他在一周之后又消失了，给史蒂夫留下了一笔钱。史蒂夫接受了这一份礼物。他不觉得自己会成为画家，但他想要尽可能地试着不要后悔地生活，在他还能够的时候去做任何想做的事。

在那之后，史蒂夫再也没见过吉米叔叔。

在他十六岁那一年，史蒂夫开始了他的第一次时间旅行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章史蒂夫会遇见巴基（不是他的时间线上那个）。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点犹豫要不要用电影里每次发生时间旅行都会裸奔的设定，最后还是决定略过这一点，虽然美队裸奔一定很有看点ＸＤ

又一次，史蒂夫重重地跌在地下里，面朝下摔成标准的狗吃屎状，他得狠狠使劲，才能压下自己已经涌到嘴边的叹息，翻身坐起来。

每一次都是如此，毫无预兆地，他会感觉到突兀的拉拽的力量，然后在数分钟之后他就出现在另一个时间和空间里。

 

也许这就是为什么所有的时间旅行者们都没有留下太多东西的原因，或许太多次之后他们就迷失在时间里无法归来，或他们就那么死掉了。什么都有可能。死亡可能还是最好的结局，没人能够那样长久地，无法停留在一时一地地活下去。

 

也没有人能为他们停留。每一个确认了自己时间旅行者身份的人几乎都主动或被动地选择了孤独一生，他们无法建立起真正长期稳定的关系，也不能对家族之外的人说出自己的秘密。在家族谨慎地以密码记录下来的家族志里，几乎没有一个时间旅行者在六十岁以后出现的记录。

 

当他们的家人一个一个离世，这些漂浮在时间里的人就再没有维系他们与现实世界之间的东西了。

而史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫的运气比别人更糟一点。他失去也较其他人更早。

 

那是他第三次时间旅行期间发生的事，他被一次突发的感冒耽搁了，困在一间小旅馆里，靠店主女儿的怜悯活了下来。

他的父母没有这么幸运，在史蒂夫不在的时候，他们遇见了一个醉酒的司机，双双丧命。史蒂夫甚至没有赶上葬礼。

史蒂夫没有哭，他只是感觉疲倦。他也终于明白了为什么吉米叔叔总是看起来那么疲倦。

那大概就是知道自己最终一无所有的感觉。

 

而在那之后发生的那次时间旅行，也是最糟糕的一次。史蒂夫掉进了一个硝烟弥漫的战场，枪炮轰隆隆在他头顶炸响，他身边有人在叫喊，奔跑，史蒂夫本能地跟着跑了起来，但他还是被渐渐落下。就在他以为自己要死在这个他完全不知道的战役中成为无名尸骨之一的时候，烟幕弥漫中有人狠狠推了他一把，大吼道：“跑啊，你在愣什么——”

 

语句忽然断在半截，那人像见了鬼似的看着他，史蒂夫也呆呆地看回去，那是个士兵，浑身上下几乎被尘土还有污泥覆盖了，他只能看见一双亮得出奇的眼睛。

“史蒂夫？”那个人说，不敢置信，“这是怎么——”

一发炮弹炸开在他们身侧，史蒂夫被冲击力和那人同时扑倒在地，他感觉到那人的躯体整个覆盖在他上面，变成他和漫天炮火之间一道沉重而安全的屏障。

 

不，史蒂夫想说，你不需要这样，我无足轻重，我甚至不属于这里——

他又感觉到了那股来自身体内部的拉拽。史蒂夫惊讶得喘了一声，这还是第一次，他跌入一个时空后这么快又要转移，迄今为止他每次都至少要在陌生的世界心惊胆颤地躲藏个至少一周。他身上的男人似乎也意识到了什么，他徒劳地伸出手，好像那样就能把史蒂夫抓住。

下一秒，史蒂夫就回到了他家后巷子里，因为五脏六腑的移位而干呕不已。

那之后的一段时间里，史蒂夫都会想起那个素不相识却毫不犹豫地保护他的人，他有点担心，不知道那个士兵是否安然无恙，是否因为史蒂夫的缘故受伤。但另一方面，他十分清楚，也许他永远也不会再见到那个人，他连他长什么样子都没看清。

他只是希望那个人一切都好。

 

至少这一次他没有被丢在一个不留神分分钟会送命的地方。史蒂夫放眼四望，诧异地发现他正在一个小小的花园里，看起来主人并没有花太多心思在料理他的花园上，而是放任那些植物肆意生长。一大丛欧石楠已经突破花坛，悄悄伸出到篱墙之外。石径上掉落着的粉紫色花瓣一任腐烂，无人打扫。

所以现在是秋天了，史蒂夫猜想，走运的是，这一次他不需要去偷别人的衣服穿了。尽管已经那么多次出于无奈他必须要“借用”别人的东西，但史蒂夫永远没办法做到心安理得。

他小心翼翼地沿着小路走过去，想要悄悄地离开房子而不惊动任何人，但才走过花坛不远，房子那边就爆出一声厉喝：“嘿！你！谁允许你进这里来的！！”

史蒂夫被吓了一跳，他转过身去，挤出一个歉疚的笑容：“对不起，先生，我不是有意闯进来的，我只是——我马上就离开——”他一边说一边向后退。

 

“停下，那边的门已经封死了。”那人说，他从房子里走了出来，逆着光朝史蒂夫走过来。那人有一头灰白色头发，但身形相当健硕，随意地披着的夹克衫下面隐约可见肌肉的轮廓。史蒂夫看着他越走越近，忽然意识到随着他走动时那一晃一晃的闪光是什么：那人的左臂已经没有了，在那里的是一条银白色的金属手。

不要盯着看，那样不礼貌，史蒂夫提醒自己，但眼睛却还是不由自己地瞪大： 他从没见过那么逼真的机械手，那些手指弯曲的样子几乎就像真的手指一样。

那人哼了一声，史蒂夫才发现他已经站在了自己面前，而自己正一脸蠢样地在看着人家的胳膊，不由窘迫得满脸通红。

“我不是……我……”他结结巴巴地道歉。但对方没有在听，那人定定地看着他，诧异之后是释然。

“史蒂夫，”老人说：“你为什么从没告诉我你来过这个时间。”

 

“你喝什么？”老人——他自称名叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，但让史蒂夫叫他巴基——说，他拿起啤酒又放下了，狐疑地打量着史蒂夫：“你现在成年了吗？还有你到底是多久没好好吃饭了？”

他把一大盘冒着热气的食物不客气地推到史蒂夫鼻子底下，命令道：“吃掉，然后再跟我说你现在到底多大了。”

没有人用那种语气对他说话，这样理直气壮毫无顾忌但又透着亲近的态度是史蒂夫完全陌生的，他谨慎地拿起勺子，小心地伸进那盘汤里，偷偷看了看对面的老人，他正瞪着眼监督着他。“呃，你认识我吗？”

“可以这么说。”巴基说，史蒂夫更加好奇了。

“呃，但是我们是怎么……”

“把这些都吃掉，然后我就回答你的问题，怎么样？”他动了动下巴，一副“别让我逼你吃”的神气。

史蒂夫乖乖地开始吃。

 

“所以，你知道我……的秘密？”史蒂夫小心地说。

“我知道你所有的一切，史蒂夫。”

他们面对面地坐在温暖的客厅里，一只胖胖的花斑猫在他们脚边走来走去，好像打不定主意要跳到谁的膝盖上。史蒂夫满腹疑团。他有那么多话想问，你到底是什么人，我们是朋友吗，我们怎么认识的，你知道我多少事，我知道你多少。

花斑猫终于选择爬到巴基的腿上，他啧了一声，却无比温柔地挠着它的耳朵——用他那只好手。

史蒂夫很难不去看着他的另一只手。他不懂机械，却能看出那需要极复杂的技术才能制作出来，在他自己的时代，根本没有这种技术。

“我们认识了很多年——如果从我的角度来看的话。”巴基说，“不过我不会告诉我们是什么时候认识的，到时候你自己就知道了，提前剧透没乐趣。”他朝史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，史蒂夫有点失望，却又有点期待，那么说，他们确实是朋友。

他有一个朋友。

史蒂夫完全不知道自己该对这一切做何感想。这些已经超出了他的预期。

 

他有一个朋友。一个真实存在的人，现在，就在他眼前。

 

“别想得太感性，”巴基说，他肯定很了解史蒂夫，也能看懂史蒂夫每一个小表情，坏坏地笑了。“在大多数时候，我其实都挺混蛋的。”

他的杯子空了，巴基给他又倒了一点。知道史蒂夫现在才十七岁时，他满不在乎地哼了一声。“天啊，我还以为你才十四岁呢，管他呢，只要你不事后找我算账就行。”最后一句他是咕哝着说的。史蒂夫其实不明白他是什么意思。但他也想，管他呢，他现在有一个朋友了，虽然看起来脾气不太好，还有个奇怪的金属手臂，还差不多比他大半个世纪（巴基纠正他说是一个多世纪，史蒂夫当他是在开玩笑）。

 

他甚至不必再留宿街头。

“你可以呆在这里直到你离开。几天都行。”巴基说，“我们有客房，虽然很少用，请自在地把这里当成是自己的家一样，史蒂夫。”他忽然想起什么似的，走到一边去乒乒乓乓地鼓捣了一阵，然后有点小尴尬地回来了。

“有什么不方便的地方吗？”史蒂夫说。“如果有的话，我可以走的——”

“不不不，不是那样，是我的伴侣。”

“你有妻子？”史蒂夫惊讶地说，“但我没看见她。”

“他有事出门了。”巴基说，重点在“他”，史蒂夫懂了，巴基在担心他会在意这个。

“在你的时代，还没有这事。”巴基说，“时间过去了，世界也变化很多。”

“我永远也不会仅仅因为人们选择自己爱人的性别而评判他们的。”史蒂夫严肃地回答。巴基笑了。

“是的，我知道你不会的。”

他转身引史蒂夫去客房，安排他睡下。

“我也认识他吗，”在巴基要关门离开的时候，史蒂夫问道，“你的伴侣？”

不知为何，巴基又笑了，“在未来，你会认识他的。晚安，史蒂夫。”

“晚安，巴基。”

门轻轻阖上，史蒂夫缩在暖和的被子里，看着橘色壁灯映照在四壁，第一次如此强烈地希望时间能停留下来，让他留在这个有人在乎他的世界。

他闭上眼睛，强迫自己睡过去，哪怕在醒来的世界，这一切都不过是个梦。

 


	3. Chapter 3

他短暂逗留在巴基（和他始终未曾露面的伴侣）的家里那几天，是史蒂夫自他的世界被硬切成两半以来最轻松的日子。他不用担心他会被陌生人攻击，不必担心自己困在某地，他甚至连想都没想过万一自己回不去该怎么办。

但美梦总有醒过来的一天。

巴基看出了他的心思。“你知道你是不能永远留在这里的。”他对史蒂夫说，那是第七天，他的伴侣还是没回来，但巴基并没有着急的样子。他们俩花了一个下午给花园除了草，修剪了一些长得太快的植物，这样它们就能够在冬天的时候储存下足够的营养留待春天生长。

“为什么不能，”史蒂夫说：“我不会打扰你们的生活，我会找到自己的事做，我可以照顾自己，不会变成你的拖累——”

“史蒂夫，”巴基说：“你永远也不会打扰我，你从来不是谁的拖累。我和你一样希望你能留下来，留在这里，但这个不是选择，你不能选择逃避。”

“我从来没有机会去选择。”史蒂夫任性道：“为什么我就不能选择在这里，和你在一起。”

巴基看起来有点不知道该怎么回答他，他弯身看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫倔强地瞪着他，巴基伸手捏住他的肩膀，似乎想发表一番看法，最后叹了口气，放弃了。

他把史蒂夫拉进自己怀里，他的机械手硬梆梆的，这个拥抱却是如此温柔。史蒂夫忽然鼻子一酸。

“我想要一个正常的人生，像每一个人那样，学习，工作，梦想，可我甚至不知道下一秒自己会在什么地方，我真的不想逃避，但我实在累了。”

“我知道，”巴基说，他的下巴紧紧地贴着史蒂夫的头顶，“我知道，对不起，我不该说你逃避。你已经很勇敢了，没人能再要求你更多。”

史蒂夫把脸藏在他胸口，大声地吸着鼻子，既然哭了他才不害怕承认呢。

“不，我……我知道我只是在任性，我知道我没法留下来，你也不可能做到这种事。但我没法让自己不去想，如果我可以留下来的话……”他嗫嗫说，对上巴基的眼睛，忽然脸红了。“我真的喜欢你，还有你的家，所有这些。”

巴基狠狠地揉了一把他的脑袋。“你完全不知道我有多想强行把你留下。但我不能，我也不愿意。这里不是你的时间，你属于另一个时间，在那个世界，你还有很多事要做，你还有一整个人生在等着你。”他对大惑不解又气呼呼的史蒂夫眨眼：“还有，如果我留下了这个史蒂夫，那另一个巴基又怎么能遇见你呢？”

 

所以，回去吧，回去属于你的那个世界，去经历，去冒险，去选择，永远不要简单地说，生活就是一团糟，永远不要选择放弃，勇敢去做只有你才能做到的事。

 

时间，即使时不时发生一点错位，依旧还是在执着向前。

 

史蒂夫还是那个笨拙的小个子，依旧需要面对自己瘦弱的体型，窘迫的生活，为那些自己不得不缺下的课结结巴巴地找借口，同时学习着协调，努力试着去接受他不受控制的另一部分人生，在正常的日子和不受控的时间错位间寻找平衡。

 

时间旅行依旧发生，他在不同的时间里来来去去，也曾经掉进一个他无法理解的未来摩登世界，整个世界有那么多噪音和人流，光怪陆离的影像和标识。每个人的语言他都听得懂，但却完全不明白他们在说什么。史蒂夫怀疑自己仿佛颠倒在梦中。

那次他没有遇见任何人。这个新世界热闹非凡，又冷漠非常。像他这样来自异世界的微不足道的小子，就像一粒微尘，甚至来不及落地就消失了。

 

而在他的世界的那个冬天，一个最重要的转折是，他终于遇见了巴基。

 

和巴基自称的混蛋不同，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的出场是英雄式的，至少在一开始是。在史蒂夫被几个人堵在小巷子推推撞撞像只陀螺似地转时，他硬是不知道从哪里挤进来，发表了一番颇招人揍的“以大欺小都是孬种”的言论。

逞英雄的下场并不都是像那些庸俗的西部片里有黄金美女满载而归。现实中的巴恩斯少爷最后是鼻子被打破了，和人扭打时还弄脏了他漂亮的上衣，落得一个仰着脸一脸蠢相地坐在史蒂夫的沙发上哼哼唧唧的下场。

“我没有冰块。”史蒂夫说，他弄湿毛巾，拧干水敷在巴恩斯的鼻梁上。他还是不太能把眼前这个梳着背头的奶油少爷和那个他遇见的巴基想成一个人。

巴恩斯从眼角瞟了他一眼。“嗯哼，作为一个被人救了的家伙，你可真的相当感激啊。”

“我又没有求你。”史蒂夫说，“他们是四个人，你是有多笨才会自己过来找打？”

“噢，也许是我实在是看腻了像你这么聪明过头的小个子，却笨到死也不肯说几句低头的话，也不肯示弱，哪怕天天被人追着欺负——”

他们两个互相瞪着对方，史蒂夫皱眉：“天天？”

巴恩斯一脸“啊哦糟了说漏嘴了”，他转了一下眼睛，哼哼地把毛巾摊开在脸上，试图避开史蒂夫的视线。

“你怎么会知道我？”

巴恩斯在毛巾下面咕哝了句什么，史蒂夫把毛巾拿掉了，在巴恩斯给他一个小狗哀怨脸时转身去厨房接水。

他带着浸湿的毛巾回来，重新放在巴恩斯鼻梁上。后者仰着脸，眼睛却一直跟着他。

 

史蒂夫得承认，比起老年的巴基，他起初不喜欢这个巴恩斯，他的脸太漂亮，衣服穿得浮夸像个纨绔子弟，太不像史蒂夫一类人。但他也知道这是先入为主的不公平。他不能用几十年后的巴基和眼前的这个人比。

 

詹姆斯·巴恩斯比史蒂夫认识的那个巴基年轻上半个世纪还多，太英俊，太招姑娘喜欢，太喜欢笑，也太喜欢为史蒂夫出头，史蒂夫始终琢磨不透为什么这样一个好像什么也不缺的家伙会想要和自己做朋友。他还有一条完好无缺的左手，这也让史蒂夫暗地里很是不安，总是忍不住想到底后来发生了什么，还会忍不住想（有点危险的想法），是否有可能做点什么让那件事——不管是什么都好——不要发生。

 

也有些事始终不变，巴恩斯也会凶巴巴地紧盯着史蒂夫逼他多吃一点饭，当他偶尔逗弄了史蒂夫也总是坏笑，他老是喜欢亲昵又坏心地把史蒂夫揉来拽去，不管他怎么抗议。史蒂夫倒是没有对巴恩斯哭鼻子。而巴恩斯——巴基总是和他在一起。

 

那个冬天还没过完，“巴恩斯”就变成了“巴基”，而且史蒂夫知道，从此再也不会变。

 


	4. Chapter 4

然后战争爆发了。

它并没改变一切，但也差不多了。

在史蒂夫小时候，他曾听大人们提起在那场发生在他出生前的战事。不同的是，那场战争中的大多数时间美国隔着一片大洋，安全地隔岸观火，这一次，这个国家和它的人民都没了另一个选择。

史蒂夫不喜欢打仗，但战争已经逼近到眉睫，即使像他那样的秘密都得暂时靠边放一放。比起袖手旁观什么也不做干等着那些人夺走自己重要的东西，史蒂夫宁可要选另一个他不喜欢但是正确的做法。

结果他没能顺利通过。史蒂夫这辈子终于碰见了一个比他的家族遗传性时空错位传统还要顽固的对头：征兵体检。

史蒂夫用同样的顽固应对。一次不行，两次；两次不行，三次……

他还没坚持到这场新对峙的胜利，军队先把巴基带走了。

 

这远远说不上失去。史蒂夫真真切切地失去过太多东西：吉米叔叔、他的家人……但这次是巴基，是在他一无所有之后所拥有的巴基，他唯一的朋友、兄弟、家人。

在史蒂夫失去几乎一切之后，巴基就成了所有的一切：巷子里气喘吁吁的追逐，形影不离的相伴，桌子下互相踢来踢去的脚，让肋骨都隐约发疼的大笑，咳得肺里的空气都挤出来时背后温柔抚慰的手，寒冷冬夜一条毯子下面不分彼此的体温……

他们分享过太多事情，习惯了对方的一切，能从对方最简单一个表情或动作看出所思所想，紧密相连得谁也分不清谁是影子谁在跟随。

 

他们两个唯一不擅长的是分离。

 

巴基试图以一个四人约会来作为他们的告别之夜，大概认为一点欢悦更能冲淡眼前的离别。一如既往地，史蒂夫心不在焉地也把这一次搞砸了。他对一直热衷给他介绍姑娘的巴基有点歉疚，但又没有合理的理由去告诉他别那么做了。

 

如果有什么史蒂夫要完成的事情清单，一段值得他认真承诺的关系得排在很后很后面，大概就在“找个机会告诉巴基我会时不时来个时间旅行”和“我最终不知道怎么终于搞定了我家族遗传的时间旅行症”之后。

 

巴基对他偶尔会忽然消失一段时间这件事始终有怀疑，但从未真的问出口。他把这个当成了史蒂夫固执的一部分全盘接受了，有时候还会开玩笑问他是不是在某处藏了个私生子却没带过来给巴基叔叔看。

 

史蒂夫从来不怀疑他的秘密在巴基那里会危险，他见过老年巴基，他知道最终巴基还是会知道这事。让他一直迟迟犹豫着不能说出来是别的原因：巴基对他的事情总是太上心，他知道巴基会过分重视这件事，而他们俩对此都毫无办法，这点会让巴基非常恼火，就像每一次史蒂夫受到欺凌时他不在场那样。史蒂夫宁可巴基坏笑地逗弄他是不是有个秘密私生子也不想看见巴基时刻纠结。

 

也许等打完仗之后，史蒂夫想，等这堆麻烦过去，他们能坐下来好好聊聊的时候，那时候也许就会是一个合适的时机。他可以这样半开玩笑地开场：“记得你一直说我有个私生子吗？猜猜怎么样，没有，但在我们认识之前我曾经遇见过另一个你，在另一个时间。更老更帅气。啊，你还有一个更大得多的秘密，但我是个好人，我不会提前剧透。”

然后巴基会问他是不是烧糊涂了，而他会告诉巴基他们将来会是一辈子的好朋友，他们会好好地活到史蒂夫遇见的那个巴基那样老。在未来的某个时间，史蒂夫会认识巴基的伴侣，不管那是谁，他会真心祝福他们。

但现在还不行，史蒂夫看着巴基开开心心地站在那里，大概还想着今晚能不能在他的女伴那里走走运，而史蒂夫是个好朋友，他找了个借口让巴基带着他的女伴离开了，然后去试他第五次的运气。

 

如果史蒂夫能活到有子孙绕膝那天，他会告诉他们，要像警惕你鞋子里的洞一样小心从天而降的好运，前提是他能活到那么老，还有那种运气（以及勇气）有后代。

 

那个自称亚伯拉罕·伊斯金博士的人为他开了一个方便之门，史蒂夫并非不感激，但事后证明，博士之所以找上他，并非只是单纯想满足一个傻小子渴望上战场的愿望而已。

他要求史蒂夫做更多。一个机会，他说。

“为什么是我？”史蒂夫问。

“因为你是个好人。”

史蒂夫忍着不把眉毛扬起来。好人在战场上可完全不占什么优势。

 

“因为你是个好人，善良、勇敢同时固执。”博士说：“你想做正确的事，而且认定了就绝不退缩，固执有时候不是好事，会导致偏执独断，但有时候它是好的，特别是和好人绑在一起的时候。顽固地善良总是好的，这个世界已经被我们折腾得千疮百孔，它需要多一些顽固得百折不挠、不会放弃的好人。”

 

“我知道这是个重要的决定，”博士说，“你不必马上答复，我会给你时间考虑。我相信你会做出正确的选择。”

 

选择，他前半生从来都没有过的东西，忽然之间处处都是了，史蒂夫想。博士大概认为他透露的实验足够惊人，以至史蒂夫一时无法接受。博士估计猜想不到，史蒂夫还有一个更大的秘密。

上战场是一回事。如果他只是小兵一个，没人会特别注意他。运气好再加上一点小技巧（经过数年的演练已经熟能生巧了），他的秘密还是安全的。

但参与实验不同。他会被密切关注，人们会研究他的身体，他会一直在别人的视线之下，总有一天他的秘密都将无处可藏，还有可能发生更糟的事：万一在实验中途就发生了转移呢，如果他在试验舱中就游离到另一个时间，从此再也回不到正确的时间了呢？

 

结果史蒂夫并没有时间去好好想清楚这事。

正像他恐惧的那样，遗传性时空错误症再次发生了。这一次，他遇见了冬日战士。

自那个世界返回之后，史蒂夫接受了博士提供的机会。

 

所谓命运的真相是这样的，它总是假装你可以选择，但实际上你只有一条路可走，且无法回头。

 

血清改造了史蒂夫的身体，他变成了完全不同的人，博士死在他眼前，他再一次听见有人喊出那个口号……

已经猜到的未来一样一样缓慢地应验，史蒂夫非常有耐心地等待着。

坏消息接踵而来，107团被俘，巴基死了。史蒂夫违反了命令，他单人匹马闯入九头蛇的基地。巴基没有死，他救下了巴基。巴基没有丢掉他的记忆，他的左臂也完好无缺。他还记得史蒂夫。

 

无论他将来要为扭转未来付出怎样的代价，至少这一次他做到了。

 

巴基不怎么提他落到九头蛇手里遭遇了什么。他抱怨的第一件事是史蒂夫现在把他衬成小透明了，那显然不是真的，因为卡特特工离开后他立即就在另外几个姑娘那里找回了自信，用他那大难不死的故事还有一点点憔悴的胡子茬加闪亮亮的大眼睛，一秒就让她们融化，咯咯傻笑地围着他。

最后还是史蒂夫将他从女士们的包围中强行拖走。

 

“你高得真讨厌。”巴基嘀咕说，他倒在史蒂夫的床上，不肯再挪动分毫。史蒂夫把他的靴子拽下来放在一边，半跪在床沿去解他的衣服，“我觉得我有点想念小个子的史蒂夫哎。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫说：“我没有这个大个子可不能把你扛回来。”

巴基扭动着滚到床的另一边，史蒂夫放弃了给他脱掉衣服，管他的呢，比起明天一早起来皱巴巴的衣服，他们还有更重要的事要担心。

他爬上床躺下，下一秒巴基的胳膊就重重地搭了过来，“你现在占了大得多的地方了。”那不知感激的混蛋喃喃说。“我现在从后面搂着你简直都对不上型号了。”

史蒂夫笑出来。没错，他现在能完全百分之百地确定，巴基又回到他身边了。暖洋洋的真切的巴基，和他在狭窄的床上热乎乎地挤在一起。

他命令自己不要去想起另一张冷漠的脸，那个有着巴基的面孔却有完全不同的空白眼神的男人，收拢手指就能捏碎他的脖子。“谁TM是巴基？”他说。他看着史蒂夫就像看陌生人。

那已经不会发生了，史蒂夫已经从九头蛇手里救出了巴基，接着他会继续将他们彻底摧毁，确保这个未来将永远不会发生。

而他也永远不会在未来见到那个老年的巴基，那个用金属手臂轻轻拥抱他的人。史蒂夫告诉自己这一切都是必须的，但他依然不能自己地觉得伤心。就像他亲手杀死了那个温柔的老巴基，这想法虽然荒谬，但仍然让人痛苦。

但巴基——他的巴基，此时此刻正贴在他背后轻轻地打鼾，他冰凉的鼻子蹭在史蒂夫的颈后。史蒂夫于是什么也不再去想，他转身去搂住他的朋友，这就是他需要知道的一切。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

幸存只是战争状态的一个小插曲，离终局还有漫漫长路。他们还有很多事情需要适应。  
巴基的噩梦是其一。他被史蒂夫从九头蛇基地弄出来后，在数个医生手里过了一遍，每个人都查不出他身体有什么毛病，就拍拍肩膀把他放走了。  
史蒂夫理解这种心理，更了解巴基的骄傲，大兵们都一样，自尊和骄傲让他们将同袍战友还在前线时自己安躺在医院视为一种耻辱，巴不得早日归队，对任何问题更是绝口不提。但史蒂夫也知道盲目的乐观不能解决问题，只会让事情在之后变得更难收拾。因为尽管巴基嘴上什么也不说，但史蒂夫是那个夜夜耳闻他噩梦呓语的人。  
这就导致了后来被巴基戏称为转变时期的一种微妙状态。这一次，史蒂夫变成了那个总是忍不住过度保护的人。  
值得一提的是，变成一个军中偶像兼战斗英雄大有助益，且不说拒之不尽的美女投怀芳心明许，在其他时候，人人都乐意在职权范围内尽可能地为你大开方便之门。史蒂夫一开始正直严肃地称“他不想被特殊对待”，但一旦他发现这一点方便同样可以用在巴基身上，好吧，史蒂夫便迅速转变了立场。  
士兵们是没有自己的单独房间的，但美国队长有。自从他把巴基找回来之后，那就成了他们共有的。史蒂夫给自己的一个堂而皇之的理由是，这样他可以在巴基噩梦发作时随时干涉，也避免了巴基打搅到其他士兵。  
但史蒂夫真正在意的是，巴基为噩梦纠缠，惊醒过来后精疲力竭茫然空洞的样子，那是比真刀真枪更艰难的战斗，你面对的敌人来自内心深处的阴影。巴基的这场战斗，只能也必须由他自己去赢。史蒂夫不能代替他去打这一仗，不管他多乐意，他甚至没法帮忙。  
史蒂夫能做的就是在那里，让自己成为巴基区分现实和梦魇的坚实定点。有时候，巴基几乎是整夜整夜睡不着，史蒂夫也总是在他身边。  
一直以来，巴基是那个让他能在时空错位和现实之间找回方向的定点，现在反过来了。

  
“你从没问我都梦见了什么。”巴基说，对着墙上的镜子把剃须泡沫刷到自己脸上去，史蒂夫匆匆从后面看了他一眼，只看见他又深又重的黑眼圈。  
“如果你想说的话。”  
巴基沉默了片刻，史蒂夫以为他不会继续时，他说：“实际上，我已经记不起他们对我做了什么，我只记得被送进去，然后你就出现了。中间的事完全消失了，像是有人抹掉了那部分。”  
他摇了摇头，将剃刀沿着脸颊刮过去，利落地在雪白泡沫间开出一条路。  
“但在梦里，我看见他们做了些事，他们改造了我的身体和我的脑子，想让我变成不同的人，我梦见我最后变成了一个杀人武器，没有思想，没有感情，什么也没有。”

史蒂夫全身紧绷，幸好巴基专注着对付自己的脸，没有留意到他，他很快冷静下来，“但他们失败了，不是吗？”他试图挤出一个笑。  
“我不知道，”巴基若有所思：“有时候他们成功了，有时候他们没有。我……有时候我甚至会分不清哪些是真的，哪些是假的。哪些是梦境，哪些又是真实。”  
“你在这里，和我在一起，”史蒂夫说，“这是真的，也是唯一的真实。”  
他们的目光在镜中对视，巴基笑了。  
“我……梦见过你一次，”他犹豫了一下，“实际上，我有点搞不清楚到底是不是梦，超奇怪的，我是说，那还是在我被俘之前。我当时还以为是你，但那个你好像更小更瘦弱，而且你当时不可能在战场上，所以不可能是你。但那感觉实在太真实了。”

“那是我。”史蒂夫说，他惊诧于自己的镇定，就在这一刻他决定是时候，不需要再有秘密了。“你是对的，那个时候我在另一个地方，你遇见的，不是这个我，而是另一个我。十六岁的我。事实是，那次你救了我的命，我还从没机会道谢。好吧，我本来以为我再没有机会见到你的。我没有认出是你，我当时还不认识你。”  
巴基皱眉，剃刀也悬在半空中。“我不明白，这是个玩笑还是……”  
“不，是真的。”

  
接下来，史蒂夫基本是在洗脸盆上方说出了他这辈子最大的秘密。  
巴基以他所能有的最大敬意和耐心——在这期间还举着把剃刀，带着半张脸的剃须泡沫——听完了他的故事。  
“所以，你可以在时间里来去。”他陈述道，“而且你还见过不同年龄的我，在不同的时空里。”  
“是的，”史蒂夫说，“我没认识你之前，就见过另一个你，那个你告诉我，我们会是朋友。”一生的朋友，史蒂夫想，那是他这辈子最重要的一天。

巴基还是皱着眉，他思索着说：“但是……你现在就在这里，你怎么可能还存在于另一个时间？如果我就在这个时间，我又怎么可能在另一个时间，在另一个地方？”  
史蒂夫也无法解释，他怎么能说，他知道是真的，因为他见过那些发生在他朋友身上最糟糕的事，而那些一早就印证在最开始他遇见巴基之前？  
“证明给我看。”巴基要求说，“如果这不是玩笑，那就证明给我看，随便什么都好，再穿越一次什么的。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“我没办法证明，实际上，我觉得血清已经改变了我的身体，我现在已经不再发生时间错位了。”他如实以告。这算是一个意外的惊喜，史蒂夫一开始并不敢确定。在巡回演出期间，他一度担心自己会在台上穿越，每次上台前想到这点他都紧张得想吐。但结果他担心的事一次也没有发生，在他接受实验之后，他就再也没有感觉到一次来自另一个世界的牵拉力量。  
血清治愈了他。它改变了他的基因，同时也带走了遗传性的时空错位症。  
巴基半信半疑地看着他，“所以，你告诉我，你有一个秘密，但现在那个秘密已经消失了。你完全没有证据证明这是真的。”他笑了，“史蒂夫，我宁可相信我那是一个梦，也不相信这个。下次再开玩笑，找个好笑点的。”  
他转过头去继续，史蒂夫恼怒地叹息。  
“好吧，如果你非要个证据——”  
“你唯一像点样的证据还是我那个半真半假的梦——”  
“你并不是一直都喜欢姑娘。”史蒂夫说完了那句话。

  
巴基的剃刀危险地停在颈侧。他的目光在镜中和史蒂夫相遇，一瞬间彻底冷硬，陌生得让史蒂夫赫然一惊，意识到自己说了不该说的话。  
但一切已经覆水难收。  
史蒂夫只能结巴地解释下去。“我见过的那个，老了的你，他有一个伴侣，在他的时代。这就是为什么我知道。我没有别的意思，我早在认识你之前就知道这事了，这完全不是——完全不会改变我对你的看法——”

“如果你不是一直以来都是个高明的骗子，”巴基打断他更多道歉，若无其事地继续刮胡子：“好吧，我相信你的故事是真的。”

史蒂夫松了口气，他想要对巴基笑笑，确认一切都还是老样子没有变。但巴基没有再看向他。

  
如果这个“我们不会再聊这个话题”的暗示，史蒂夫没有第一时间完全了解它的全部意涵，他也很快就接收到了：两天之后，他回到他的房间，发现巴基已经把自己的东西搬走了。  
巴基给出的理由是，他只是个普通士兵，没必要受到特别对待，本来就该呆在普通营房——这本来是史蒂夫的说辞，把他噎得哑口无言。  
史蒂夫试着想和巴基谈谈，但在对方刻意疏远和躲避的情况下这也变得相当困难。队伍行进时，巴基不再紧跟在他身后，他现在避得远远的，任何时候史蒂夫做出要靠近的举动就立即警觉地溜走，好像自带了一个警报器史蒂夫挨近三米就生效，其他时候要么不见人影，要么扎在人堆里，史蒂夫总也抓不到他落单。

  
“你和你朋友出了什么问题吗？”卡特特工说，她带来了新任务，结果迎接她的是一只焦虑不安情绪低落的美国队长。聪慧如她，转了一圈后就发现问题出在哪里了。  
在巴基归来后第一次独自执行任务而史蒂夫整整一天坐立不安地守在指挥部等候消息时，卡特就提醒他，谁都知道巴基是史蒂夫的最好朋友，但詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士是美国队长的左膀右臂，是完全不亚于他的战士。  
“可你看着他的时候没有把他先当成一个士兵，而是一个你要保护的人，他也更多地把你当成他最优先的保护对象而不是他的队长。”她说。“你和巴基的友谊令你们合作无间，但另一方面，你们有点太过依赖对方了。”

  
现在又是她最快发现了。“我还以为你们俩永远不会有争执呢，你们就像那种完美的另一半。”  
“是我搞砸了。”史蒂夫怏怏不乐：“我……说了点蠢话。”  
卡特看他仿佛他是个白痴。“所以你们可以为对方出生入死，却连一句道歉都说不出口吗？”  
“我犯的错比需要道歉要严重得多。”  
“我面前站着的是整个军队的英雄，国民指望他能带领我们痛扁纳粹拯救世界，而他最大的问题居然是‘我干了点蠢事现在我最好朋友不理我了’，”卡特吐槽，史蒂夫被她逗笑，“史蒂夫，不管你想怎么做，道歉、赔罪、下跪……就去做好了。只要注意把这件“美国队长和他的杰出副手用两个十岁小姑娘斗气的方式确认对方对自己有多重要”的秘密藏好就行。”

她的建议很有启发但依旧没给史蒂夫任何头绪。他们回到正事上来，史蒂夫把她送出去时，在营房外意外地撞见了迎面而来的巴基，史蒂夫眼睛一亮，而巴基立即脚跟一转嗖地去了另一边。  
他掩面叹息，卡特笑了。“搞定他，罗杰斯。”她挨近过来大声耳语，“玩小姑娘这套‘我不和你好了’的游戏你们俩的块头和年纪都超标了。”

结果是巴基先搞定了他。

在他们再次出任务之前，一个战地拍摄小组来到了营地，要求拍一段美国队长和他的咆哮突击队的宣传片，他们一如既往地配合了。史蒂夫有点惊喜地发现，巴基比之前都靠得更近，当史蒂夫装模作样地展开假地图指指点点时他差不多就是挨着他，主动地把他需要的东西递给他。  
史蒂夫开心得飘飘然都没发现有什么不对劲，直到他打开指南针才知道巴基在做什么：那里面是一张卡特特工的照片。  
他啪一声合上指南针，窘迫得满脸通红，但已经被拍进去了。拍摄组坚称胶片不够无法重拍，得意洋洋地扬长而去。  
（他们当然开心了，还有什么比美国队长尽管在战场上英武神勇但内心深处也不过是一个有所牵系的大兵这种戏码更能打动人的呢。）

“是谁干的？”史蒂夫正色地问，其实他已经知道答案了。他的队员围绕在他周围，各种窃笑，推来撞去。但最终所有的目光都瞟向窝在一角事不关己状擦枪的巴基。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫说，但一点谴责的意思都塞不进去，完全是无可奈何。“这是……不合适的，这对卡特特工也不尊重——”  
“得了吧，队长。”巴基说，“这可是对一个女人最大的赞美和敬意，你喜欢她，她也喜欢你，她知道你喜欢她，你唯一需要的就是说出来。所以我帮你个忙，不用谢。”  
史蒂夫又脸红了，“但不是像这样，”他坚定地说：“不是在差不多整个国家面前，这关系到卡特特工的个人隐私……”他想到了他们这次冷战的开端，磕绊了一下，巴基当然不会是在报复，连怀疑这一点都是种侮辱。  
他迎向巴基的目光，巴基直接而毫无保留地看回来，然后史蒂夫就确定了。  
“所以，我们现在合好了？”他说，无视了周围人发出的更多的窃笑：“这是不是代表现在我说对不起就可以获得你的原谅了？”  
“不。”  
“——我真的真的对不起——”史蒂夫受伤地吞回剩下的话，肩膀垮下来。“我还要怎么做——”  
“不需要对不起。”巴基说，缓缓露出微笑，史蒂夫有点想拥抱他又有点想揍他，因为他总是非要这样故意地吊着史蒂夫戏弄他。“你永远不需要说对不起。”

  
稍晚一点，只有他们俩呆在一起的时候，史蒂夫觉得还是有必要重申自己的原则。  
“那真的是不合适，”他说：“我们都不知道卡特特工会不会觉得冒犯——”  
“史蒂夫，”巴基厌烦地说，“现在已经木已成舟改不了了，除非你立即狂奔数十里去追上拍摄组然后用盾威胁要砸烂他们的脑袋逼他们把底片交出来，不然就闭嘴让这事过去。明天我们可还有一列火车要拦截呢，你要么立即给我闭嘴躺下来，不然我就去找别的更安静的地方睡觉了。”  
他拍了一下床侧，用眼神威胁他绝对会说到做到。史蒂夫哼一声，屈从了。  
“混蛋。”

但他也真的喜欢看见这个混蛋得逞之后的得意坏笑。

  
他再也看不到了。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6、

对史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说，时间是个无法摆脱的诅咒。

为了保护他想保护的人，他让自己变成了超级战士。血清改造了他的身体，他不能喝醉，他几乎没法留下长久的淤痕，他的伤口总是更快恢复。  
它同样改造了另一样东西。  
他以为自己改变了命运，他确实改变了，但未来也不复存在。  
而在被他更改的未来，最残酷的一点是，他被治愈了，他再也不会迷失在时间里了。而失去穿行于时间的可能性，他再也无法遇见巴基，无论是在未来还是在过去。  
他一次性地在所有的时间里，失去了巴基。

时间对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，始终都是一个恶意的玩笑。

现在它又把他弄到一个新世界。史蒂夫记得这个世界，他来过一次，但他始终无法理解这个充满着那么多毫无意义的噪音和影像摩登世界，他也记得，那次他没有遇见任何人。

但这次他们给了他一个新队伍，至少史蒂夫是这样理解的。他有了新的同事、新伙伴，每个人至少都有一些无法细说的过去，史蒂夫终于不再是那个问题最多的人。  
也有些事情不会变，不知何故女士们总是认为他一个人没法理清自己的感情生活，需要她们来帮把手推他一把。佩姬是这样，娜塔莎也是这样。  
你该出去，约个会，去融入这个新世界，她孜孜不倦地在他耳边灌输，史蒂夫之前一直没发现这名前俄罗斯杀手是这样热衷于牵红线。  
是的，史蒂夫完全明白，一个人不该过着只有任务的人生，这个新世界显然有一条人人都信奉的生活法则：每个人都应该享受生活。  
但，和谁一起呢？

如果想不到有谁，那去找到那个人。娜塔莎说。她是如此有耐心，史蒂夫都要为自己拒绝她的建议那么多次而自责了。

好在还有些别的事情打岔，新任务，新敌人，让他能顾左右而言他。好吧，史蒂夫大概不该那么热切地希望有那么个反派跑出来搞破坏搅局就为了让他躲过娜塔莎兼职红娘的热情。  
但能用大打一场就解决的事情总比剖开他的旧伤口看要好。

除了他们的新敌人比想象中更难缠，除了原来以为已经更改了的未来还是一样会来，只是以他最不想要的方式狠狠撞上来。  
那人带着一条金属手臂，冷酷悍然立于道路正中，每一个动作都带着本能而非思索过的狂暴破坏力，所过之处挡路者皆毫不留情毫不犹豫地屠戮殆尽。

史蒂夫几乎能听见时间之手残忍地搅过他的大脑，他的身体，他的每一寸皮肤，带起火燎一般尖锐刺痛。他眼前模糊，看不清任何事物，双耳轰鸣，听不见任何声音。  
不不不不不——  
这不会——不可能——不会是——

  
 _我梦见我最后变成了一个杀人武器，没有思想，没有感情，什么也没有。_  
 _你在这里，和我在一起，这是真的，也是唯一的真实。_

这一次，史蒂夫宁可不知道什么是真实。

 

“你得学着放手，”娜塔莎说，她虽然在搜寻冬日战士的档案时帮了史蒂夫的忙，但并不看好他一意孤行的追踪。“如果真的到了别无出路的时候，你必须得让自己放下。”  
她又叹了口气，因为史蒂夫完全的不为所动。他满脸就写着“是的我在听着呢但不管怎样我都还是会照我想的去做”。  
“你已经不再是那个除了唯一的朋友什么也没有的布鲁克林小子了，队长，”她说，“你太过于执着想找回过去，哪怕他不过是一道相似的影子，这样执着于一个人是——”  
“——是不健康的。”史蒂夫说，这些——冬日战士，也就是巴基——的破事发生之后，他第一次露出一个堪堪能称得上笑容的表情。“是的，我知道，有人说过差不多的话。”他显出怀念的神情。“很久很久以前。”

“很高兴在过去就有人和我所见略同。”娜塔莎板着脸说，“但这一次，已经完全不一样了，我知道他是你最好的朋友，你一直没放下那份内疚。但你的主观感情不能改变他已经不再是过去那个人的事实。冬日战士不是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你在追的是存在你心里的影子，你不能凭一厢情愿强行把他拉回来。”  
他不能吗？史蒂夫想。  
他已经做过一次。他失败了，但他会再做一次，一次又一次，直到最后。  
就像伊斯金博士说的，他是顽固的人，无法不去做他认为正确的事。

  
山姆是史蒂夫决定找回巴基——也就是冬日战士——这件事上的坚定同盟。这大概是因为他经历过过同样的痛苦，以及如果可以失而复得，就再也不要轻易放手。  
“我不认为莱利会有那种徒手撕碎一架武装直升机的凶残战斗力，即使他能活过来。”他们俩聊到这一点时，山姆深思道：“不过我懂你的意思。不过我得先说好了，等到你的那个巴基不再是冬日战士了，我可要好好和他清算他毁掉我最后一副机械翼的账。”  
“我不觉得他能还得了。”史蒂夫挺老实地说，“不过你可以算在我的账上。”

  
不止是山姆有账要算，冬日战士显然也有自己的账要找人清算。史蒂夫不可避免地要用到另外的帮助——神盾虽然已经不复存在，但从前深潜在其他部局的人员及网络并未全部随之消失，只是现在启动联系时要多加一道关卡来区分是九头蛇残部还是自己人。  
而纠集所有的网络消息回报，他们得出的结论是，冬日战士正在一个一个有条不紊地找到九头蛇的地下联系点，然后将之彻底捣毁，甚至比正主还要高效率，往往等其他人赶到时那些地方已经彻底被破坏了，只剩下一堆残骸。  
“他干得不错，我得承认。”山姆说，他们又一次被冬日战士抛在身后，仅仅就晚了几秒，对方就已经消失得无影无踪。“而且当他不是在对方那边时实在挺不错的。但他不能一直这样下去，总有一天，他不是被对方抓住，就是被警察抓获。”  
冬日战士的行动还有一个特点，就是他在逼迫九头蛇的人说出他想要的事情之后，从来不留活口。史蒂夫可以理解他是为了最大化地避免自己的下一步被尾随者获知，但这也给他带来了危险：双方都将他判定为极端不稳定的危险人物，一旦发现可以当场射杀。

这也逼得史蒂夫必须抢在所有人之前先找到他。

“队长，我们找到他了。”13号特工，他的前邻居，现CIA，同时也是找回冬日战士这个行动中的另一个盟友，史蒂夫不知道她为什么会愿意帮他，也许是因为尼克认为由史蒂夫找到冬日战士对他们更有价值。史蒂夫现在还是不太能完全信任尼克的人，但为了尽快找到巴基他必须利用任何可以用的资源。她的声音有点迟疑，“但情况有点复杂。”

那是一段模糊的监控录像，前十分钟他们看见的是已经非常熟悉（甚至亲身体验过的）冬日战士残暴的破坏力，扫荡整栋大楼如入无人之境，对每一个挡路的人都毫不犹豫痛下杀手。  
然后事情忽然发生了变化。  
“录像里找不到这个人是怎么出现的，”13号特工说，“他就像是忽然冒出来似的，然后冬日战士就停下来了。”  
不需要她的说明，史蒂夫也看见了后续的发展，在像素低得令人发指的监控录像里，冬日战士转向了角落的某处，他的手臂抬起来把某个在监控角度外的人困在墙上，但仅仅也就是站着，没有更多动作。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，他倾身想看清楚些，但这时有一队九头蛇的武装小组闯入，冬日战士立即回身扫射，然后——  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛，13号特工把视频以慢动作回放，他们都看着冬日战士以极果断的动作把那人往自己胳膊里一夹，就像抱了一个小包袱似的轻轻松松地跳出窗跑掉了。  
“在这之前还没发生过这样的事，他从没带走人质，可能那人是个九头蛇的科学家，也许他想从对方嘴里逼问出更多事情，”13号特工说，“不管怎么样，他带着一个人反而让我们更容易找到他了。”

最后他们在医院堵到了冬日战士。  
听到医院史蒂夫反射性地紧张了下，发生了什么事？巴基受伤了？但在视频中他似乎行动无碍，难道在之后九头蛇的人又追上了他？  
13号特工就像知道他在想什么，或许就像大家一直都告诉他那样，他总是把所有想法放在脸上，她说：“那个他带走的人似乎身体不好，所以冬日战士闯进医院想让医生治疗那个人，医院有人认出了他就是在通缉令的家伙，偷偷报了警。现在除了冬日战士和他带着的那人，还有三名医护人员在那个房间里。”  
史蒂夫更加困惑了，那个人似乎对冬日战士非常重要，为什么，那个人到底是什么人？为什么对任何人或事表现得完全无动于衷的冬日战士会带着他，甚至不惜冒险暴露自己？  
（他不会承认自己内心深处有几分异样的涩意，毕竟他可是那个被痛揍得脸都缝了好几针刚刚才从医院爬出来的家伙呢。）

“现在是怎么样？”山姆说，整层楼已经被清空，隔着一条走廊的武装小队严阵以待，他们显然陷入了僵局。“我们不能就那样闯进去，见鬼了，那个是冬日战士，强攻这一套是不行的，除非你们打算放弃那个房间里的人质。”  
“我进去和他谈。”史蒂夫说，“他如果只是想让医生治疗他的人，杀人就不是他的目的。我可以试着让他放走其他人。”  
“然后你自己变成人质？”山姆不赞同地说，“你还记得上次就是他让你躺进了医院吧。他不会对你手下留情的。”  
“是我总比别人好。”史蒂夫回答，“难道我们还有更好的办法吗？”

  
推开门之前，史蒂夫已经在心里做好了一切准备，不能软化，不能强硬，不要想着巴基，不要想着他必须不能放手，想想人质，他提醒自己，他必须确保每一个无辜者的安全。  
“巴基？”他扬声说，“是我，只有我一个，没有武器，也没有任何伤害、抓捕你的意图。我只想进来，把这事解决。”他眼角余光看见武装人员已经退到视线不可及的范围，但史蒂夫知道依旧有狙击手随时待命，一旦他失败便会立即采取另一方案。  
“我现在要进来了。”  
没有回应。  
他推门而入。

这世界上几乎没有什么能让美国队长双膝发软，浑身颤栗几乎不能倚靠自己的力量站立。但现在，他对上了一双蓝色眼睛，史蒂夫忘记了一切，人质，冬日战士，甚至连他自己都仿佛不复存在——

“史蒂夫。”他几近哽咽。因为——

不是美国队长，不是超级战士，只是瘦小的，倔强无畏的，顽固到底的，同时一无所有的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

那个来自过去的男孩就在那里，被冬日战士护在身后，他看着另一个人，警觉里带着怀疑，然后渐渐恍然。

“是你，你没能成功。”他说，忧伤轻轻地笼上他的眼睛。  
史蒂夫不能言语，他踏前一步想触碰他，但冬日战士低吼一声，警告他不要靠近。  
“没关系，”那个史蒂夫对他说，他细瘦的胳膊揽在冬日战士的金属手臂上，神奇地制止了后者的动作。“你失败了，但我还是会去做的。”

一次又一次，直到最后。

他们注视着彼此。男孩对着史蒂夫笑了。  
“这一个是你的，从现在开始就不要再搞砸了。”

  
史蒂夫向前冲去，完全不顾冬日战士——巴基——的警告，男孩下一秒便消失在空气里，仿佛他完全不曾存在过。被抛下的那男人发出一声不像人类的嚎叫，扑向了史蒂夫，史蒂夫沉默而坚忍地和他扭打在一起，冬日战士就像一头困兽，却完全不知该与何人对抗，只能将他的怒火和痛苦绝望无助地爆发出来。史蒂夫以肢体困锁住他的手脚，紧紧地抱住他，把那被撕裂的痛楚用力压进自己的胸膛。  
“没事了，”他说，“他走了，看着我，巴基，他只是走了。我还在这里。看着我，我还在这里。”  
门外武装小队一同而入，将他们团团包围，所有的枪口都指向了他们。但史蒂夫只是把他的朋友抱紧，一遍又一遍地对他重复着那些话。

  
当冬日战士沉睡的时候，他看起来几乎和一般人没有分别，那些大大小小的仪器也明白无误地宣告这一点，他有心跳，因为麻醉剂而松弛，同时又在为睡梦中的什么而皱眉。  
史蒂夫坐在隔离病房外，看着他的朋友。现在他看起来几乎就是史蒂夫记得的那个巴基，特别是他们在军队中的那时候，一样的年轻，一样的疲惫。  
有人在他身边坐下。  
“结果你还是把他弄回来了。”娜塔莎评价道：“看着他入睡？真甜蜜，但他睁开眼之后，又是一场漫长的战斗。”  
“我知道，这只是第一步。”他回答，“没关系，我特别擅长顽固地战斗。”尤其是在有正确的理由时。

娜塔莎轻笑。“既然如此，我已经没有别的要说了。”她起身，顺势在史蒂夫肩上轻轻一按。史蒂夫抬头看她。  
“我现在有点想明白我之前给你介绍的那些约会为什么会失败了。如果你有拿出现在十分之一的热忱，现在我们都可能有小罗杰斯了。”  
话题转变的让史蒂夫有点摸不着头脑。他谨慎地回答道：“也许我只是在等正确的那个人。”说完才发现自己几乎原原本本地借用了佩姬的话。  
娜塔莎摇头。  
“也许，你从来都是在等着唯一的那个人，队长。”她说。“我指的那个人可不是众所周知的卡特特工。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我想说的是，当你朋友醒过来，你大概要好好想清楚对他说什么。”

 

“我认识你。”冬日战士说，“我从前见过你。”  
“是的，”史蒂夫说：“我们遇见了太多次了。”  
他握住了对方的手，那只金属的手，它紧张地一缩，几乎想蜷缩成拳，但史蒂夫没有放手。  
“荒谬的是，那么多次，我居然一次都没有说过，我是多么高兴遇见你，以及，我爱你。”

 

 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了一下，还是在告白这里完结比较符合我一开始取名时想假装很文艺逼格很高的心态【结果搞成了什么我也不知道了……  
> 于是把后面的甜搞成了番外，大概就是老年巴基的伴侣回来之后发生的故事。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

  
  
  
  
番外  
  
  
  
史蒂夫打开门的时候就感觉到有什么不一样了。不是那种具体的改变，而是某种气氛。他试着叫了一声巴基，但除了一只猫猛然从窗台上冲出来扑向他外什么也没发生。  
他抱着猫，一边揉着它一边朝厨房走去，越发确定了房子里弥漫不散的古怪感觉是什么：如果房间也会有情绪的话，现在这里就正在经历某种低潮期。  
这不是特别奇怪的事，每次他们分开一段时候，巴基的情绪总是不太高，哪怕是再短暂的小别。思及此处史蒂夫不由笑了。  
他在房子后面找到了他的伴侣，巴基懒洋洋地坐在后门廊里，看见他也只是抬了抬眉毛。  
“嗨。”史蒂夫开心地说，挨过去亲了他一下，巴基仰着脸的样子让他忍不住多吻了他几秒，然后他站起来随意看了一眼，有点惊讶： “你收拾了花园。”  
“只是找点事情做。”  巴基说，史蒂夫露齿而笑，他还记得巴基之前是多懒得管那些杂事。看来不只是他一个人在这次小别中饱受相思之苦。  
  
他们一起在外面呆了一会，史蒂夫漫不经心地提起他出席的那些纪念仪式，见到的人，巴基并没显出多少兴趣——他本来也在受邀之列，但毫不犹豫地拒绝了，史蒂夫当时还有点小受伤，他本来还以为自己能说服巴基跟自己一起去的。  
“家里怎么样？”他随口说，“有什么事发生吗？”  
这本来是个最普通的问题了，史蒂夫却感觉到巴基的身体忽然绷紧，他没有回答，半晌之后耸耸肩。  
“你来过了。”  
“我什么？”史蒂夫困惑道，巴基看着他的眼神有点阴郁，同时又带着隐隐的怒气，但史蒂夫能分得出那并非是针对自己。史蒂夫回想自己走进来时感觉到的那种低落氛围，以及之前一扫而过但没留意，但房间布置确实有些许改变——  
“噢。”他说，“……就是这几天吗？我几乎忘记了。”他有点歉疚，为自己忘记了那么重要的日子。巴基没有说话，只是把脑袋低下来靠着他胸口，史蒂夫低头短短地笑了笑，将一个轻柔的吻印在他伴侣的头顶。  
“你应该告诉我的。”巴基闷闷说，“我还吼你了，差点吓坏了你。我本来应该……更有准备。”  
史蒂夫笑出声。“我觉得你已经做得够好了。”他揉揉巴基的后脖子，“那几天我过得非常非常开心。你也应该感到高兴的。”他没说他其实早就把这一次相遇告诉过巴基了，只是巴基不记得而已。说到底也只是微不足道的细节罢了。  
巴基的肩膀还是绷得紧紧的，“我不喜欢……”他勉强说，“说再见。我讨厌看着你消失。”  
“你不可以同时拥有两个我，巴基。留一个给另一个巴基吧。”史蒂夫开玩笑地说，“说起来，那么多年我一直在想，为什么你一开始不告诉我，我们不仅仅是朋友？反而故意藏起那些证据。”他冲客厅的方向摆摆手。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我不知道。大概就是不想剧透。”他坐直了，离史蒂夫远了一点，目光闪烁地转向别的地方。  
他不自在了，他在撒谎，史蒂夫奇怪地发现，为什么他要撒谎？  
“巴基？”  
“好吧，”巴基暴躁地说，“我只是不想把那个，无论叫命运还是别的什么东西硬是强加给你。你可以有选择，你完全可以有另一种人生。”  
史蒂夫简直要困惑至死了。他完全搞不懂巴基想说什么。  
“为什么我还需要其他选择？你这傻瓜，那个我来自过去，你不可能改变任何事了。”  
巴基瞟了他一眼。史蒂夫明白了。  
“你这傻瓜。”他深情地说，胸中温柔涌动几乎无法不去亲吻眼前的人。“就算你说了，什么事也不会改变的。”  
“你知道作为一个时间旅行者，始终无法有一个着力点的迷失感吗，找不到来路，分不清真实的时间和错位的时间，只能随波逐流。记得吗？当我第一次遇见你，当我知道我有个朋友，你知道这对我有多大的意义吗？我知道在未来将有人分享我的秘密，在我无法预测的未来，还存有可期待的事。”  
  
巴基坚持说：“那时候你还没注射血清，血清改变了你命运。你不再需要担心时间旅行的事。在那之后，你完全可以有别的选择，你可以有家庭，你可以有子孙后代，你可以有好得多的……”他愤怒得说不下去了。  
史蒂夫忽然明白了，巴基其实不是在说自己，他的郁闷、怒气冲冲、沮丧，都是为了那个被时间无情地操纵着命运的男孩，那个脆弱的少年史蒂夫，一无所有地游荡在时间里。  
就像任何时候那样，巴基总是想要把自己认为最好的东西塞给他。  
  
“巴基，不是血清改变了我。早在血清之前，我已经有了让自己深信的事情。”史蒂夫想起那个遥远得像一生之前，又近得像发生在昨天的拥抱，来自一个有着冰冷机械手臂的温柔拥抱。那是他一生中拥有过最好的事情。  
  
时间有时候是那么残忍，但翻转过另一面，却也可以是这样美好得不可思议。  
  
“那是我一生中第一次有可以坚信不移的事物。是你告诉我不要放弃。”  
“我即使不说你也不会放弃的。”巴基说，史蒂夫双手捧住他的头，坚定不移地让他看进自己眼中。  
“是你给了我无法逃避的理由：有人在乎我。有人会陪我到最后。巴基，一直都是你。”  
  
他们定定地凝视着对方，许久，巴基咳了一声，皱了皱鼻子。  
“我有没有说过，在搞甜言蜜语这一套上你实在逊毙了。”  
“你可是那个教我怎么勾搭姑娘的人。”史蒂夫很实在地指出。  
“是啊，可见我还有很多需要教你的。”  
  
  
在好好的一番身体力行教学相长之后，他们四肢交缠字面意义地黏在一起，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想着小别胜新婚确实有它的道理，忽然巴基又踢了踢他的脚。  
“我想，我还是不会说的。”  
“唔？”史蒂夫脑子还糊在一起，一秒后才接收到信息。“噢，如果你还想再说一遍什么对我最好，我也要再说一遍我那蹩脚的甜言蜜语了。”他威胁道。  
这威胁令巴基大笑，“不，我是说，我会让年轻的那个你自然地沿着时间，走到相同的点。我不想改变任何事。”  
“但我已经是在这里了。还能怎么变？从另一个方面，那还会节省我踟躇犹豫的时间。”史蒂夫说：“记得我第一次说你不是一直喜欢姑娘你怎么对我冷战的吗？那真的是相当伤人。”他捧住心口，表示就连现在想想都觉得很伤心。  
“我不知道。那时候你和卡特特工之间的气氛，我知道你喜欢她，我可以接受这一点，我们就只是朋友，那也没关系。”巴基说，“但如果我做了什么改变，如果属于时间的宇宙中有无数条线，如果我改变了其中之一，而改变了其中一个的走向呢。”他深思地摇摇头，“我不会做任何事，去改变可能存在的另一个时间线上的世界。”  
他冲着已经被他绕糊涂的史蒂夫眨眼。“如果十七岁的斯蒂夫认为和某个老头子共度一生的念头毫无吸引力怎么办？毕竟，我对全部的那些世界上的巴基都负有责任，不能让任何一个错过他的史蒂夫。”  
  
这个混蛋确实对说甜言蜜语比他要在行。  
  
     
end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
